Recuerdos
by phadium
Summary: Agradecía por todos los momentos tanto felices como tristes que paso junto con sus amigos de Teiko, por que gracias a ellos se había convertido en la persona que actualmente era. Y por eso, aun después de tanto tiempo, los seguía queriendo igual.


**000000000000000000000000**

**Recuerdos.**

**000000000000000000000000**

Aun con sus ojos cerrados y con una mueca de disgusto busco con su mano las cobijas, sintiendo escalofríos cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando por fin las encontró jalo de ellas, pero no consiguió nada. Jalo una vez más pero esta vez obtuvo un gruñido de parte de su novio, indicándole con eso que no planeaba soltarlas.

Abrió sus ojos en ese momento. Sentándose en la orillas de la cama y viendo que detrás de él se encontraba el otro todo cubierto por las cobijas, hecho bolita. Aun así se podía lograr ver una mota de cabello rojizo. Suspiro, ya era una costumbre despertar sin nada que lo cubriera en la mañana pues su novio se las quitaba en algún momento de la noche.

Volvió su vista al frente, pasando su mano por sus cabellos celestes, levantándose para ir directo al baño y tomarse una ducha rápida. Una vez que salió, se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tomo una más pequeña para secarse el cabello. Camino de nuevo al mismo lugar en el que anteriormente había estado sentado, deteniéndose en frente del pequeño buro al lado de su cama.

Había varias fotos con marcos diferentes en ese buro, la mayoría de él y Kagami, su novio, o de su familia. Pero una le llamo especialmente la atención. Era una donde estaban todos sus amigos de Teiko reunidos incluyéndolo a él. Recordaba que la foto según esto era para recordar el primer partido donde jugó junto con los demás, convirtiéndose en titular oficialmente.

Tomo la fotografía entre sus manos, sentándose de nuevo en la cama. En la foto Akashi estaba en el centro y Atsushi a un lado de el. En la esquina se encontraba Kise y Midorima, el primero haciendo la señal de amor y paz con su mano derecha. Y al lado derecho de Akashi estaba él y Aomine. Este ultimo tenia ambos brazos posicionados alrededor de su cuello. Abrazándolo.

En aquel momento no sabía el significado de esa simple acción por parte del moreno, mas después de un tiempo lo supo.

~/Flash Back/~

Después del duro entrenamiento que les pusieron, el ya ni siquiera era capaz de pararse. Sus piernas no resistían el peso de su cuerpo, además de que sentía que si se movía mucho el vomito volveria. Era mejor quedarse sentado hay a que se le pasara el cansancio y así poder irse a los vestuarios para poder vestirse con el uniforme de nuevo.

O al menos esa era su idea hasta que vio como Aomine hacia su mejor esfuerzo para poder caminar hacia donde él se encontraba sentado.

A decir verdad, últimamente su comportamiento hacia con él había cambiado "un poco". Si, lo un poco. O eso era lo que se trataba de decir a sí mismo para no tener ideas extrañas rondando en su cabeza. Porque ese cambio no le disgusto ni un poco, al contrario, le gustaba.

Abrazos, acercamientos sugerentes, indirectas y demás cosas. Y eso estaba seguro que no solo lo había notado él, si no todo el equipo en general.

Cuando el moreno llego a donde él, ambos sonrieron.

-¿Crees que puedas pararte?

-La verdad no.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte un poco.

Después de eso, Aomine tomo al peli celeste, pasando una mano por sus muslos y otra por su cadera, cargándolo.

-¿Aomine kun no está cansado?

-Claro que si, tonto. Pero quiero ayudarte, así que me estoy aguantando.

Kuroko soltó una risita divertida mientras veía como sus demás compañeros los observaban. Todos sospechaban que algo más allá de la amistad pasaba entre esos dos, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios, Aomine lo dejo recostado en uno de los bancos que estaban ahí, mientras el peli celeste cubría la luz molesta de los focos con su brazo. El cansancio estaba haciendo efecto y el estar recostado no ayudaba en mucho, sus parpados se estaban haciendo cada vez más pesados.

Y sintiendo como el moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima, empezó a quedarse dormido.

Por otro lado, Aomine solo se quedo sentado en otro de los bancos que estaban ahí, escuchando la tranquila respiración del pequeño, indicando que ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza al verlo de esa forma, tan indefenso. Pero no, no debía de hacerlo. Lo más probable es que si lo hacia su amistad se echaría a perder totalmente.

Después de unos largos minutos se fue a sentar en el frio piso, al lado de Kuroko. Viéndolo con los ojos cerrados y durmiendo tranquilamente. Paso su mano por la mejilla blanca de su amigo, observando que este hacia una mueca por el contacto frio de su mano.

Si lo veías desde otro punto de vista, sería algo así como un león acechando a su nueva presa. Viéndolo desde detrás de los matorrales secos, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y tanteando el momento en el que debe de atacar, pero aun así dudando de si debía de hacerlo, teniendo compasión por el animal al que estaba a punto de comer.

Pero todos sabemos que eso nunca ha pasado por la cabeza de un verdadero león.

Y sin más, Aomine se acerco lo mas que pudo a los labios de su amigo, relamiéndose los labios porque estaba a punto de probar aquellos que, según él, se le tenían prohibido.

-¿Aomine kun?

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se le ocurría despertar en ese mismo momento?

-…-Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés encima de mi?- Volvió a hablar el peli celeste.

-Solo…. Te observaba…- ¡Oh! ¡Que le dieran un premio por tan grandiosa respuesta!

-Emm….. Este…. ¿Ok?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin dejar de estar en la misma posición, viéndose fijamente, y aun que con solo eso ya se estaban diciendo todo lo que habían estado callando desde hace tiempo, ninguno se atrevía a avanzar al siguiente nivel. El más alto soltó un suspiro cansado y decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse.

Después de eso solo camino hacia la puerta.

Kuroko al ver esto, se alarmo, algo le decía que debía de detenerlo. Sin prestar atención al dolor en sus piernas, se levanta el también.

-¡Aomine kun!

El mencionado se giro, viendo como el pequeño en un intento de alcanzarlo se trataba de levantar, cayendo al instante en que apoyo sus pies sobre el piso, a causa de lo debilitado que estaba. Sin poder impedir que se cayera solo corrió de nuevo hacia él.

-No debiste hacer eso, aun no estás bien.- Le dijo un poco enojado.

-Pero si no lo hacía, Aomine kun se iría.

-¿Qué?- Eso había sonado un poco….

-Que no quiero que Aomine kun se vaya y me deje solo.

Parecía como si todo en ese mismo momento todo se había congelado, el tiempo, el sonido, su capacidad de pensar bien, todo. Estaba seguro de que si un meteorito caía cerca de la escuela ni siquiera lo escucharían y mucho menos le prestarían atención. Todo había pasado a segundo plano.

Ambos estaban siendo conscientes de que la cercanía que había entre ellos se estaba disminuyendo. Sus respiraciones se mesclaban, sus labios estaban tocándose. Solo un pequeño y ligero roce que para nada se tomaría como un beso. Y de un momento a otro Aomine le planto un beso, posicionando su mano en el blanco cuello de Kuroko para que hubiera más contacto.

Y él, perdiendo la cordura, lamio los labios del pequeño, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sintiendo como la tímida lengua del otro trataba de corresponderle igual. Lo tomo de las caderas, para después hacer que se acostara en piso, mientras trataba de meter sus manos por la camisa de Kuroko.

-A-Aomine kun…..

Se tenso cuando sintió las manos del moreno dentro de su camiseta, y muy apenas pudo hablar ya que el mencionado no dejaba de besarlo, provocando que solo lograra sacar suspiros de vez en cuando.

Cuando escucharon como una puerta se abría, los dos se alarmaron, levantándose y acomodándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudieron, bueno, más bien esto último solo lo hizo Kuroko. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió por completo, dejando ver a todo los del equipo que entraban.

-¿Aun no se han arreglado?- Pregunto Akashi

-Em… No, es que…. Nos quedamos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo, ¿Verdad Tetsu?- Rio nervioso.

-Claro.- Si estaba seguro que muy apenas podía contener su sonrojo.

Los otros tres no prestaron atención a nada, solo empezaron a vestirse. Pero aun así sabiendo que tanto Kuroko como Aomine estaban mintiendo.

-…...Está bien…-

Era obvio que no lo habían convencido con esa excusa, estábamos hablando de Akashi después de todo. Pero si ellos no querían decirles la verdad, que no lo hicieran hasta que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo en hacerlo. El no era nadie para meterse.

Y así, sin necesidad de palabras, empezaron su relación.

~/Fin Flash Back/~

En aquella época, era feliz con solo estar a su lado, pasando los ratos libres caminando o haciendo alguna otra cosa. Lo llego a amar mucho, se podría decir que fue su primer amor y solo por eso, siendo tonto e inexperto en el tema de las relaciones amorosas, llego a creer estúpidamente que así seria por mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente eso no fue así.

Nada fue como lo pensó, nunca.

Puesto que con el paso de los meses, la actitud y personalidad de Aomine cambio drásticamente. Dejando sus tratos amigables y delicados solo en recuerdos. Por alguna razón, que él supo mucho mas adelante, su relación de hizo añicos.

Literalmente, se echo a perder.

Justo como un alimento que se deja fuera del refrigerador. Poco a poco se empezó a pudrir, hasta que llego el momento en el que ambos tuvieron que echarla a la basura. Desasiéndose de ella. Pero aun así no se podría que terminaron la relación que tenían de manera oficial pues nunca lo hablaron.

Después de la "platica" (Si es que se le podía llamar así) al lado del rio no volvieron a hablar nunca más. Y terminado la Inter- High el se salió del equipo y aun sumido en su propia desesperación y sin fuerzas para seguir, dejo de ir a la escuela por lo que restaba del último ciclo escolar.

Por pura obligación termino yendo a la ceremonia de graduación y aunque puedo evitarlo, termino teniendo una pequeña plática con Akashi para después marcharse de ahí.

"_Solo sé que no escapare nunca más" _Recordaba que había dicho.

Pero aun después de que dijo eso, y aun que sabía que no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a su relación con Aomine, no tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentar al moreno y hablar con él.

Terminando así su relación de la misma forma como empezó, sin necesidad de palabras.

….

Dejo la foto en su lugar, dejando salir un largo y pesado suspiro, levantándose para buscar ropa que ponerse.

Ahora que recordaba todo eso se sorprendía a sí mismo. Preguntándose cómo es que había logrado sobrepasar todas esas situaciones difíciles que se le presentaron en esa época. Realmente se preguntaba como…..

"_La pequeña esperanza que tenía de que sus compañeros volvieran a ser los mismos de antes"_

Siempre la tuvo, desde que empezó a notar ese cambio extraño en todos, su distanciamiento y esos ojos frívolos no solo cuando jugaban si no todo el tiempo. Realmente, aun después de mucho tiempo, seguía culpándose por no poder haber hecho nada en su debido momento. Pero era inútil seguir pensando en lo que pudo hacer y no hizo, por que a fin de cuentas eso ya estaba en el pasado.

A fin de cuentas agradecía todos los momentos felices que pasó con ellos y, por supuesto, también los tristes, porque gracias ellos se había convertido en lo que actualmente era. Todo el apoyo que recibió cuando se enteraron de su relación con Aomine, haciéndole sentir más unido a su grupo de amigos al saber que lo aceptaban como era.

Después de todo no podía odiarlos, mas bien, aun los seguía queriendo a todos.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?- Al parecer se había despertado.

El no respondió, solo se giro para verlo, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba un poco por las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos celestes.

-¡WAH! ¡Kuroko!

El pelirrojo se deshizo de las cobijas que aun lo cubrían para salir corriendo hacia su novio que estaba llorando. Rodeándolo con sus fuertes y bronceados brazos, pegando su cabeza a su trabajado y bien formado pecho, sintiendo como se elevaba un poco cuando respiraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pegunto, tranquilizándose.

Lo tomo del mentón, levantando su cara para que lo pudiera ver mejor. Viendo como las lagrimas seguían saliendo, pero también percatándose de que el pequeño sonreía. Este ultimo solo giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaban las fotos, haciendo que el pelirrojo también las viera. Sabiendo a que se refería.

-No es razón para llorar.

-Solo recordaba un poco, pero termine desviándome a cosas más tristes. Pero no es por eso que lloro, es solo que…. Aun después de todo me siento feliz de haberlos conocido…

Kagami le dio un corto beso, viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero no me gusta verte llorar, tus lágrimas no me dejan ver tu bello rostro.

Se sonrojo y después se rio, devolviéndole el beso al más alto.

-Antes te quejabas de que yo dijera cosas vergonzosas y mírate ahora.

-Tú provocas que las diga y además te gusta que lo haga.- Se inclino para acercarse al oído del peli celeste.- Y puedo decir muchas si volvemos a la cama.

El pequeño no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, saliéndose de entre los brazos de Kagami, empezando ahora si a buscar la ropa que tenía que ponerse. Pero muy apenas se volteo, volvió a sentir como el más alto lo abraza por la espalda.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo.- Hablo primero.- No puedo dejar a los niños solos en el Kinder. Además de que si se entera mi jefe, probablemente me regañe. No quiero estar escuchando más de media hora un sermón de por qué no debo de faltar.

-¿Podrías aguantarlo por mi? Para quedarnos un rato más juntos.

-Kagami Taiga…

Lo tomo de las caderas haciéndole voltear.

-Solo esta vez, ¿Si?

Hizo su cara de perrito debajo de la lluvia. Según el pelirrojo, eso siempre funcionaba. Kuroko solo se le quedo mirando, tomando con su blanca mano la mejilla del otro, para después pararse de puntitas y darle un beso.

-Está bien, pero solo esta vez.

Al instante el más alto lo levanto del piso, cargándolo y llevándolo en la cama, siendo atacado por sus besos, sintiendo como el otro le quitaba la toalla que todavía le cubría. Aun teniendo entre sus pensamientos a sus antiguos compañeros.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió entre uno de los tantos besos que estaba recibiendo.

-Te amo.- Le dijo el alto.

-Yo igual te amo.-

"_Como también a sus amigos de Teiko"_

**00000000000000000000000**

**N/A: **_Pues bien…. Gracias por leer este pequeño One- Shot que se me ocurrió mientras leía el manga (Más específicamente el arco de Teiko). Em… Bueno espero que les haya gustado._

_Antes que nada, no sé si algunos de los que hayan llegado hasta aquí sepa de un historia que se llamaba " _Nuestra historia olvidada" (Que era mía) _Bueno pues si alguien sabe de ella, se habrán dado cuenta que se elimino, esto se debe a que recientemente tuve unos problemas personales que me obligaron a cancelar la historia. No iba a tener posibilidades de seguir escribiéndola y preferí eliminarla que dejarla ahí sin continuar. _

_Tal vez en un futuro la vuelva a publicar, y por mientras me desquite escribiendo este One- Shot pues por alguna razón no se me quitaban las ganas de escribirlo. _

_Les agradezco que lo leyeran y espero que pronto tenga mas tiempo disponible para así escribir mas historias._

_Los quiero, besos~ _(Lamento posibles errores ortográficos)

-Phadium


End file.
